


I've Read Your Thoughts, and I've Been Thinking, Myself

by Chooboozle



Series: Achievement Hunter Monsters [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Head Vampire!Ryan, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of knotting, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting, implied Michael/Geoff, soft core porn, vampire!michael, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi sequel to Pseudokissing. </p><p>Ray is still having trouble with confessing to Ryan how he really feels. Sadly, he falls into heat. Oh, well. At least he has a shapeshifter of a friend, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Read Your Thoughts, and I've Been Thinking, Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here, on my tumblr~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/96398308403/ive-read-your-thoughts-and-ive-been-thinking-myself%20)
> 
>  **THIS VERSION OF ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER MONSTERS WAS CREATED BY BOTH ME AND MY BEST FRIEND** [Gina~](http://gooeygingin.tumblr.com/) PLEASE, visit her tumblr page; she is such an amazing person. 
> 
> Together, we created this AU, but in my opinion, most of this credit should go to her.

The werewolf perked up once he heard the door clicking open. He smiled when he breathed the air;  _Ryan_ , he smelled. His senses were becoming more and more heightened--he actually took the time to smell some of the Gent’s possessions when Ryan wasn’t looking. Ranging from either his jacket, his desk, to even his actual  _seat_ , the werewolf was marking the scents that the Gent was giving off. Now, he was a complete pro at recognizing the Gent’s scent and with each whiff that would catch his nose, the werewolf would be mentally wagging his tail. Ray would describe the Head Vampire’s scent as a cinnamon,  _warm_  spicy-sweet scent with a mixture of cool, minty cologne and now, that scent was perforating the air and practically  _dousing_  the werewolf as the Gent walked into the room.

 

“Hey, Ray,” Ryan said with a quaint smile. Ray smiled as he in the direction of Ryan’s voice, his human, non-transformed ears practically twitching from the noise. Although he wasn’t a wolf at the moment, Ray was allowing all of his characteristics to show through. If only he  _were_  a wolf right now, Ryan’s deep, full tone would be tweaked into  _full_  perfection of sound that would make the werewolf practically melt in his pants.

 

“Hey, Ryan,” Ray purred, looking away from the monitor, pressing the start button on his Xbox controller to pause his game. The werewolf tried his absolute best to center his thoughts and try to make them think about something else besides the vampire that was in the room with him; this was a practice done often whenever Ryan was around because there was always the chance that the werewolf’s thoughts would be heard and the last thing he wanted Ryan to hear was “ _God, I would absolutely fuck myself on that cock_ ”--a thought that would roll through Ray’s head more often than not, especially with his heat cycle beginning to clock in soon. He tried to distract himself by thinking about various games that he would play; perhaps how to up his gamer score higher, or what game he would play next. “What’s up?”

 

“Just came in for some company. Did you not leave for lunch?” the vampire asked as he took a seat beside the werewolf Lad. He dipped his spoon into the bowl of tomato soup--or what at least  _looked_ like tomato soup--that he had, dunking the utensil into the thick liquid before bringing it up to his lips to slurp it up. The werewolf found himself staring like a mindless puppy until he corrected himself by clearing his throat.

 

“Just thought i would stay. Wasn’t really that hungry,” Ray tried to look away from the Gent who was just eating his soup.

 

 _Don’t think about it---Xbox. I like Xbox--today was a pretty okay day. Geoff grabbed Michael’s ass today when he thought that no one was looking--WAIT, NO, DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT!_  The werewolf released a soft whine, dipping his head down in embarrassment, practically praying that Ryan wasn’t listening to his thoughts. He looked over at the Gent who was just sipping away at his soup, his facial expression completely relaxed and normal. The werewolf smiled, sighing happily.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry? You look like you're eating my food with your eyes,” the vampire answered. “I can get you something--”

 

“No, I’m fine, Ryan, I swear,” Ray reassured, flashing a soft smile at the vampire.

 

The vampire’s face suddenly froze up, his eyes completely locked on Ray. The werewolf inhaled sharply, his fingers driving into the controller he was holding. He decided to press the start button once again to resume the game he was playing-- _Borderlands 2_. Ray tried to completely blank his mind from everything once he assumed that Ryan was reading his mind.

 

“Are you going all Daddy on me? I told you I’m not hungry,” Ray smirked. He heard Ryan chuckle.

 

“I just wanted to see what you would say. I think it’s quite humorous of you trying to make up scenarios so I won’t read your real thoughts.”

 

The werewolf felt his veins run cold with ice water, trying to force a ignorant smile.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
  


~

  
  


“Michael, I want to test something,” the werewolf hummed, coming up from behind the vampire Lad and actually beginning to spread his fingers along the lines of Michael’s hips. The ginger gasped, pushing the werewolf away producing a pathetic growl of which was  _not_  intimidating at all.

 

“What the actual fuck, Ray?” Michael spat, looking into the werewolf’s eyes. They were a bright brown, seeming to sparkle life into anyone who looked into them. “W-woah, Ray, are you…?”

 

“It’s near full moon,” the Hispanic answered. “A-and I’m feeling...frisky…” there was a small laugh that almost convinced Michael that Ray was drunk. "My cycle's--" Ray didn't even finish his sentence before he practically pressed all of his weight against Michael.

 

“Get the Hell away from me, perv,” the vampire teased, however still being quite serious as he pushed away Ray’s hands from his sides. Ray couldn’t help but laugh, himself, still drawing closer to the vampire Lad.

 

“Michaelll,” he sang. “Come onnnn…”

 

“No, fuck you, Ray. Seriously, no. I’m your friend, but I’m not the friend that helps with getting your dick wet,” the ginger groaned as he felt Ray curl his arms around his waist, his nose dipping into the vampire Lad’s neck. There was a soft smile that traced along the lines of Ray’s face.

 

“Wanna test something,” Ray repeated, inhaling softly into Michael’s neck.  _Peaches,_  the werewolf smiled at the scent. He felt the vampire tense up under him, a small groan escaping the ginger’s throat. Ray knew that he was bothering Michael but honestly, he didn’t care. “That okay, Michael?” the werewolf asked, a small laugh leaving his lips. Michael pursed his lips, clearly not impressed with the werewolf’s actions.

 

“What do you want?” Michael droned.

 

“Wanna change into--”

 

“ _No!_  Ray, no.”

 

“ _Come onnn!_ ” Ray was practically yipping in happiness, pressing his body against the ginger’s. “I just wanna smell you...Wanna see if you smell like him. T-that’s all; promise,” the werewolf was purring in hope.

 

Michael groaned. “You better be glad that you’re my friend, asshole,” the vampire shapeshifter practically hissed when he felt Ray hug him tighter, a soft coo leaving the werewolf.

 

“You’re the best, Michael.”

 

“Whatever, fucking in-heat little--” Michael just muttered the last of that sentence intelligibly, but Ray wasn’t really interested in hearing the rest of it. With his sensitive hearing, Ray determined that Michael said something along the lines of "little fucker" or something.

 

The vampire pushed the werewolf away, sighing as he began to transform into the vampire Gent. The only noticeable characteristic that did not change when Michael changed his shape into the Head Vampire was the his eyes remained the rich brown that they were; they did not change into the crystal oceanic color that was Ryan’s eyes.

 

The werewolf couldn’t help himself but cling onto Michael, immediately closing his eyes as he dipped his head into the crook of the transformed Lad, inhaling deeply. There was a small whine that Ray emitted as he didn’t recognize the Gent’s scent. It was just the peaches of Michael that he inhaled.

 

“What?” Michael asked in the tone of Ryan’s voice. The werewolf propped his chin on the transformed Lad’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t smell like him,” the werewolf whined. The Gent couldn’t help but laugh, a warm hand resting on the werewolf’s waist.

 

“It’s okay, Ray. Sorry I don’t smell like him.”

 

“Can I just sit here and just...hold you?...Y-you smell nice, too…” the werewolf pressed his body into the thigh of Michael’s transformed body, practically grinding up. The vampire gave a little choked groaned as he felt Ray beginning to shift his weight against him, feeling the werewolf’s hardness driving into his leg. Michael didn’t know what to do except just hold his hand on the werewolf’s waist. He didn’t want to pull away from the werewolf in fear that Ray would probably whine and Michael fucking  _hated_  it when he heard Ray whine. It’s the saddest thing you would ever hear and Ray does it a lot to get what he wants, dammit.

 

He felt Ray shudder under him and the vampire bit his lip. He would never get use to the facial hair on his lip whenever he would transform into his Head Vampire; nor would he ever get use to the larger hands and the more muscular arms. He honestly felt like he was hurting the werewolf under him from the way that Ray would release little yips and soft moans, but he knew that it was just Ray finding pleasure in all of this.

 

Soft whimpers left the werewolf’s lips and Michael  _could have sworn_  there was a soft little “ _Oh, Ryan,_ ” that fell in the mix. Michael wasn’t offended, really. He wasn’t the type to really get mad, even he was being practically used by the werewolf; Ray was his best friend.

 

“Ray…” Michael said in the Gent’s voice, his hands beginning to tighten against the werewolf’s waist. The Gent’s elongated nails began to dig into Ray, making the werewolf gasp out a high pitched whine as he bucked up his hips into the Gent’s thigh.

 

“Ryan!” he yelped shamelessly now, his eyes closed and his hands gripping onto Michael’s shirt. The werewolf was whimpering as he was practically humping his leg like a full fledge animal. “Oh, Ryan…”

 

“Ye-yeah, Ray--” Michael bit his lip harder, heat rising in his cheeks from embarrassment--Ray just practically going to town on his leg was almost a little much; it wasn’t disgusting, no, not that at all; just...a little much, however Michael wasn’t to help out his friend in heat. “Ray,” Michael said again, this time trying to shoot Ryan’s voice as low as possible. “God, Ray, you’re so fucking perfect like that--p-practically using me-- _thinking_  about m-me.”

 

“Y-yes,” Ray growled out, his blunt fingernails digging into the Gent’s chest, now. He began to plant little small, wet kisses against the Gent’s neck and although it wasn’t the spicy cinnamon that was  _Ryan_ , the vanilla peaches that filled the werewolf’s nose made Ray shudder out a moan. “R-Ryan, I-I love you…”

 

Michael had to grit his teeth at that, not knowing what to say except for a heated, “I love you, too, Ray…” he made Ryan’s voice shoot lower and lower until finally the sentence actually cut off with a small moan when he felt wetness against his own leg. Ray made this  _noise_  that Michael could not describe--it was full of orgasmic euphoria and the vampire shuddered, trying to hold back noises of his own. Heat radiated from the werewolf’s groin along with a small wetness that began to cling to the vampire’s body.

 

“M-Michael, I-I’m so-so-sorry--” the werewolf whimpered, continuing to thrust into the vampire’s leg, riding out the remainder of his orgasm. His blunt fingernails continued to dig into the vampire’s chest until finally they released. The werewolf shakily slipped away from Michael’s grasp. There was beads of sweat rolling down the sides of the werewolf’s cheeks. The vampire quickly changed back into his original self, his lip still bit hard and his hands practically shaking. He whimpered at the mess that began to dip down his own thighs and legs on the inside of his clothes, practically wetting everything through.

 

“N-no, R-Ray, it’s fine! Jesus H. Christ...” the ginger shaikly laughed. His cheeks were flushed as he looked down to see a tiny wet spot on his pants; he looked up to see the werewolf blushing and biting his lip as he looked into the ginger’s eyes.

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

“Y-yes, j-just--I think you really need to talk to Ryan, okay?”

  
  


~

  
  
  


Ryan sighed as he hung his keys on the little hook near his bedroom. It was only 6 and yet he was completely exhausted from the day; there was barely any energy or drive and with his mind completely racing--along with trying to hear the werewolf’s thoughts constantly; it took a major toll on his stamina and just overall energy. The Head Vampire groaned, laying down and gritting his teeth at the sharp pain that practically beat in his head--it wasn’t a migraine, but just  _stress_  along with just the thoughts echoing in his brain.

 

Both Ray’s and Michael’s thoughts were practically  _screaming_  at him--swirling around and the Head Vampire had to bite the bullet--trying to shut them off, but it was to where they couldn’t. From what he heard, apparently Michael...actually  _changed_  into the Head Vampire? And Ray actually--Ryan bit his lip, trying to get comfortable on the mattress, but tried as he may, he couldn’t.

 

From what the Head Vampire could tell, the werewolf was in heat. It was just  _rambling_  in Ray’s brain.

 

 _“G-God, need relief. R-Ryan…”_  Ryan remembered his ears perking up, although they weren’t even in use to hear the thoughts of the werewolf; he looked over to Ray’s direction to see just the Lad staring at the monitor during their little episode of  _Go!_ , acting just so normal although his thoughts were completely  _filthy_. Michael thoughts were practically trying to relive the event that took place between him and Ray earlier--Ray practically dry fucking himself into Michael’s leg as Michael was  _Ryan_?! The vampire ginger was just trying to make sense of it all--no wonder Michael had a little wet spot on his jeans that day and no wonder that the werewolf had taken off his hoodie to tie it around his waist.

 

The roaming thoughts of the two were such a lot to take in.  _Finally_ ,however, Ryan has some proof that Ray does, in fact, like the Head Vampire.  _Thank God_ , Ryan has some proof that Ray actually  _likes_  him. Ryan laid in his bed, gathering the covers close to hug them tightly, almost as if they were the werewolf, himself. The things that he has been dreaming of Ray for such a while now will probably  _come true_. The dreams of him just holding the werewolf and kissing him, holding him tight, protecting him as a Head should would probably actually become reality and just the thought alone made the Head Vampire grin like a jackal.

 

Today, he could not only hear the thoughts of Ray, but actually see the pictures that were playing in the werewolf’s head. Ryan could see him--him and Ray just kissing on the bed; both of them were completely naked--Ryan had to be practical of Ray’s thoughts; the werewolf  _was_  in heat and so such perverse thoughts would be absolutely normal. He didn’t recognize himself at first in Ray’s thoughts however, but it was due to the fact that Ray was imagining the vampire as a transformed werewolf--Ray also being in his wolf state, as well. He saw the pictures of Ray’s thoughts as Ryan just practically was  _gripping_  onto Ray’s wolf ears, pulling them as his sharpened teeth sank down into the wolf’s shoulder as he plowed him  _hard and deep_.

 

Ryan shuddered in pleasure as he recalled the thoughts and how wonderful they were. Ray actually imagined Ryan being one to  _knot_  him as an Alpha werewolf and  _God_ , if that is what Ray wants, Ryan especially wants to be able to give it to him. Sadly, however, Ryan is only a Head Vampire and not a werewolf; he may be an Alpha as far as his species, but he does not have a knot and he silently cursed himself for it. He would  _kill_  to be able to pleasure the werewolf like that--whatever it would take. Perhaps the vampire will invest in some good knotting dildos for the werewolf if he would just dare try and think that they could actually be together one day.

 

There was a soft groan that left Ryan’s lips as he shifted his weight. His hardness was pressing to against his groin as he was laying on his side; it was sort of embarrassing that just recalling Ray’s thoughts were actually making him hard at the moment and  _especially_  during the  _Go!_  episode, it was obvious that Ryan was distracted.

 

 _What if he self lubricates?..._  Ryan gritted his teeth, closing his eyes at the thought as he shifted his weight to lay on his back, the hardness beginning to tent up against the vampire’s underwear  _and_  sheets of the bed. Ryan peeled the fabrics off of him and also began to kick his boxers off of him to expose his hardness completely; the length beginning to stand slightly as it wasn’t a full erection yet.

 

 _W-wouldn’t even need to use lube or any sort of prep...H-he would just be able to take me…_  The vampire let loose a soft moan after that thought, his hand trailing down to begin to tease at his hardening member. Although it was just an odd thought, it certainly was sparking the arousal of the vampire as he just imagine entering the werewolf, his hands would be cupped against Ray’s cheeks as he would kiss the werewolf deeply. Ray would whining against his lips,  his hips thrusting into the vampire as Ryan would take him. The vampire’s hand was now completely wrapped around his member, biting his lip just slightly as he closed his eyes to continue to imagine the thought.

 

Such needy thoughts that the werewolf was thinking of today and they just kept on repeating and rolling around in Ryan’s head as he began to trial his hand all the way to the tip, just seeing his head pop out of the fold on his hand until it disappeared again as he moved his hand upward.

 

 _“Want your cock--Wanna be stretched out by your knot…”_  Ryan didn’t really blame Ray for wanting such things because after all, the werewolf was in heat. It is a shame, in Ryan’s mind, that he didn’t really possess said “knot”, but maybe he will still be good enough for Ray. If only...

 

Jesus, Ray’s thoughts today were actually picturing sinking down on his knees and sucking on Ryan’s cock. His little lips teasingly kissing at the member, dragging his tongue out just just a peep to leave little trails of saliva all over the vampire. Ryan bit his lip and released a soft moan, tightening his hand slightly as he increased his speed. He could just imagine that Ray would be here doing this instead of his own hand; or even better, he began to imagine that it would be Ray practically fucking himself on his cock--letting Ryan just lay there as he rode it, doing all the work.

 

“R-Ray…” the vampire slightly sighed. That would be  _fantastic_. He imagine Ray practically releasing his load all over Ryan’s stomach, not being able to take such pleasure anymore as he fucked himself on Ryan's cock. Ray would whimper and whine those beautiful sounds from his lips as if he were in his wolf state--Ryan has never actually seen Ray transformed, but he knows it would be something  _marvelous_.

 

Ryan bucked his hips up into his hand, his toes just  _slightly_  curling as he began to pump a new rhythm, twisting his hand just  _slightly_ , but the smallest notion was all too good. He gasped out, beginning to bite his tongue--which was odd, but he helped him to concentrate on those thoughts.

 

 _“I want Ryan, Ryan, Ryan…”_  the puppy werewolf’s thoughts chanted, a soft little whimper leaving Ray’s lips after that--and don’t you  _dare_  think that Ryan didn’t hear that. Ryan could only imagine what Ray would be looking like on his knees, begging for the Head Vampire--so thirsty for his taste. Or perhaps Ryan could actually be the one to go down on Ray. Although he wasn't a shapeshifter like his vampire, Michael, Ryan could transform into a human--that way his fangs wouldn't harm the werewolf.

 

Then, suddenly, there was a thought that birthed itself into Ryan's head--thinking about what Ray would taste like as he dragged his tongue and fangs all over the Lad. His hand began to stroke harder, paying more attention to the base of his cock as he felt the rising heat in his stomach beginning to coil up--oh, why wasn't Ray here  _now_?

 

Just all if it--Michael and Ray’s little affair, Ray’s mind practically  _begging_  him, and even the pictures that Ryan, himself, was thinking made the vampire gasp, clenching his hand slightly as he felt his orgasm hit him. He held back a growl, inhaling deeply to compensate as he stopped stroking for just a second to let his load release a little before he began to move his hand again so he could begin to ride it out.

 

“F-fuck, Ray…” the vampire growled out, moaning softly at the little fragment of the sentence.

 

Now completely and utterly exhausted, absolutely no energy left in the Head Vampire whatsoever, Ryan softly groaned, closing his eyes; he could clean up tomorrow, right? He was too tired now. All of the roaming thoughts sizzled out his brain and body as if it were a dying flame just finally went out. While being sprawled out on the bed, he fell asleep and dreamed about finally going up to Ray and asking him.

 

And he slept soundly through the night--although being a natural night creature, he slept through the night so he could face the werewolf tomorrow and maybe, possibly finally get the kiss he had been dreaming about for so long.

  
  


~

  
  


"Ray, I want to talk to you."

 

The werewolf yipped in surprise, darting his head to the voice that the Gent emitted. That started the wolf; somehow Ryan came in without Ray not even noticing his scent--and that usually does not happen.

 

"Ryan, hi," Ray swirled his chair around to face the vampire, a soft whine leaving his lips in worry. "What do you want to talk about?" His face completely melted in disappointment when he saw the vampire looking down at his feet. “I-is something wrong?”

 

“No, nothing’s wrong, Ray,” Ryan answered, looking up to meet the werewolf’s eyes. “I-it’s just that…” a small sigh, “I-I know what you and Michael have been doing…”

 

Ray yipped, in surprise, practically jumping out of his seat. “Jesus, R-Ryan, I-I’m so sorry,” Ray had to choke out a laugh of nervousness. In reality, there was a ballooning feeling rising in his stomach. He felt like as if he were going to get sick because of how fast all of this was happening, but honestly, how could he be surprised? Of course Ryan would have figured it out, by now. “I-I’m really sorry; it was disgusting of me to do that…”

 

“Ray! Calm down, I’m not angry...nor am I disgusted… A-actually,” the vampire Gent cleared his throat. “I-I thought it was honestly...kind of hot...that you and Michael did that.”

 

“I--uh--r-really?” Ray pursed his lips nervously. “Y-you think it’s...hot?”

 

“I find it flattering, actually,” Ryan hummed. “It-it’s a vampire thing, especially since I’m Head Vampire. My little Michael actually transforming into me and--” he laughed, plopping his hands to the sides, “a-and actually doing those kinds of things with you? It’s actually flattering to me…”

 

“I-uh--I’m glad?” Ray laughed before clearing his throat as he nervously began to shift his weight back and forth. His heart was thumping like a jackrabbit that just got the scare of his life before he finally produced some shaky words. “I-I, uh, s-so what do you th-think?”

 

“I think that...okay, I don’t think. I  _know_  that I’m interested. You could’ve just said you wanted to be with me rather than using Michael,” the vampire chuckled. “And Jesus, don’t even get me started on your thoughts yesterday.”

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Ray groaned, gritting his teeth. “Of course you heard all of that.”

 

“Saw it, too. You really...t-think of me like that?”

 

“I’m in heat, dude. I mean, it would be awesome if you were...like that, but I want you for you.” Ray forced a smile. “A-again, sorry about me being so...weird and gross and shit.”

 

“I don’t think it was gross,” Ryan smiled. “I think it’s cute, honestly.”

 

“Jesus, I’m not cute, Ryan,” Ray pouted, crossing his arms.

 

“ _I_  think you are,” Ryan smiled, gently grabbing a hold of Ray’s hand before lightly kissing it. The werewolf gasped, biting his lip as he felt the heat beginning to rise in his cheeks. “And I’ll be glad to date you, Ray. You don’t need to use Michael anymore.”

 

There was a subconscious purr that left the werewolf’s throat before he finally pulled Ryan into a strong, embracing hug. There was no premature states of “I love you,” but the  _love_  was actually there, floating in the air around them. The two met in a loving kiss, their lips slotting together so  _perfectly_ that it seemed like it was just absolutely meant to be. Ray's heart fluttered as he felt the warm, wet muscle of Ryan's tongue beginning to drag over his lips. Ray moaned gratefully, returning the notion as he began to claw at the Gent's shirt, much like he did to his pseudo friend just a day before.  _Finally_ , Ray had the strong, loving arms of the  _actual_  Gent around him; not just Michael pretending to be him and in Ray’s opinion, that’s all that mattered. There is absolutely nothing better than a werewolf’s fantasies along with a vampire’s dreams coming true. Nothing. At all.


End file.
